


In the Memory...

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bloodshed, Character Death, Gen, Injury, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), MENTIONING - Freeform, Mentioned Foretellers (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, actually I'm talking about the dead keykids in the Graveyard tbh, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: Returning back the Keyblade Graveyard, Ventus recalled the events that had occurred in this land."Zinnias, Dandelions, Red Spider Lilies, Tatarian Asters..."Dedicated to the Keyblade Wielders, they mean more than Ventus had expected.[KHuX Keyblade War feels and Post-KH3 fic]





	1. Chapter 1

_‘It has been a while, indeed’_ he sighs, feeling the ground on his feet as he hops off his glider and dismisses his armor. Two bouquets of flowers are in his right hand, another bouquet along with two wooden boards shaped like keyblades in his left hand.

Chirithy walks besides him, holding another bouquet. “Are you sure about this?”

“This… was the day, right? You told me, remember?”

The bipedal cat lowers its head as it stares at the flowers on its hands, “…yeah…”

“Besides,” Ven added. “nothing bad will happen, right? The fight is over. Xehanort is defeated. There will be no one.” ‘_Except these sands, wind and those memories.’_

Truthfully, Ven hates this place and doesn’t want to go.

_ The Keyblade Graveyard. _

Tons of unpleasant memories flashes back in his mind as he walks. Many scars from the fights were left behind. He spots many lifeless keyblades stuck on the ground.

* * *

_Ven couldn’t help to think to remember what he had witnessed in the past. He was instructed not to participate. He remained in his room but…_

_ **Rumbles.** _

_He guessed it must have been the wielders who were marching to the fated land. He hid under his desk and hugged Chirithy to find comfort._

_He was still there even the tremor stopped. He thought of his former friends who participated in the war. Silhouette of people, and their bloods and shrieks… that…was terrible. Just by imagining it, he was shaking up._

_However, most of his friends were there, and he wouldn’t leave them behind. So he disregarded Master Ava’s order to stay behind and snuck in to save them. In front of other wielders, he put his loyalty to his Union Master above everything else._

_No, his loyalty had never been to his Union Master, but to Master Ava. As much as he disliked the rules that was set in stone, he kept being her follower – one of the Dandelions – on top of that…_

_One of the Union Leaders._

_With that in plan, he set out. But hesitation stopped him as his hand hit the doorknob of the door of his room. He recalled how dreadful it would be according to Master Ava's description and that he should stay as advised._

_At the end, he balled up under his desk for few hours._

_Until he couldn't take it, he dashed to the fated land._

_The sky darkened. A downpour. Cheers. Even screams in agony. Red fluid that smelled like a metal. Clashes. Tears. Terrors. Floating hearts. And things that couldn’t be easily explained with words. Recorded in his memories. His senses still could feel them till now._

_His feet trembled._

_He returned to his bedroom, never watching his back again._

_Little by little, it turned into regrets._

_The War neared to its conclusion, he saw hearts floating to the sky, the Foretellers and the wielders weren't anywhere to be seen either.  
_

_The land was barren, full of died keys stuck on the ground. No one's there._

_The war had reached its conclusion - No winners._

_'I hope the other Union Leaders save them too.' He grimaced and narrowed his eyes to the last two hearts that floated to the sky. Regretting.  
_

_At the end, he didn't save any of them._

_Alone now._

_Guilty for doing nothing._

_That's to be expected for an eleven years old boy, according to Chirithy. The Spirit felt guilty as well, because of letting Ventus to see such devastating scene. He should known, not seen after all._

_Ventus was exhausted, really. He flopped onto his bed. He felt his little hands trembling. Bloods drained from his face. His Chirithy stayed by his side. However, he requested his Dream Eater to leave him alone for a while. Chirithy, instead of refusing and staying with Ven, nodded. And so, it left Ven alone in his room. After few hours, his Chirithy went back to its master with a tray of hot milk and some of his favorite pastries. It didn’t find him on the bed but under the desk._

_“Ven…” its little hand stroke the blond’s hair. “It’s alright.”_

_Ventus dissatisfied with what he had done.  
_

_.  
_

_The memories of meeting the other Union Leader are still recorded in his mind._

_The five of them, ensuring the light’s survival._

_The light remains._

_Yet, the five of them don’t, probably only one._

* * *

His feet bring him to the spot where Terra…uhh, Xehanort attacked them. '_We would be toast if Terra’s armor didn’t save us.'_

“This was the spot.” He stops his feet.

“Huh?”

“The place I told you, Chirithy.” They pause. Ven sticks one of keyblade shaped board written ‘In the Memory’ to the ground. “Could you get me stones? At least two, heavy enough. I don’t wanna these flowers to be blown by the wind.” He faces the Spirit. “Don’t worry. I hold those flowers for you in meantime.”

The cat-looking creature walks away. After few minutes, it brings one rock, big enough for its size. Then it leaves to bring one or two more. Ven is sure they are heavy enough.

“Thanks.”

The blond kneels down and places two bouquets in front of the board that he plants. He uses rock to weigh the flowers so the wind wouldn’t blow them away.

The first flower arrangement is colorful zinnias. They mean _in the memory or thought of an absent friend._ He couldn’t help but to think that the _light of the past_ is more than he thinks. Like someone he knows well came to his aid.

And the second is dandelions. Those past keyblade wielders kinda reminds him of the Dandelions, whose job to protect the light. To him, they are the protector of the light, and the light themselves.

“Thank you… for being the lights that save us from the darkness.” He whispers as if conversing with them, then stands up.

He glances at both flower arrangements.

Zinnia… funny. Why _remembrance of an absent friend?_ – as if it is addressed to his friend.

His thought is interrupted by the gust of wind past him, sweeping his hair, then blowing the seeds of dandelions to scatter on the sky – to somewhere he can’t reach, probably a safe place to survive.

“Let the wind carry you, to the place where you belong. I hope, we may meet again.” he whispers.

He doesn’t know why, but single tear slides down to his cheek. _Drop, drop, drop_. More tears are falling down.

He soon wipes them. Hiding quivers and sadness that he feels abruptly, his voice turns flat. “Let’s go, Chirithy.”

He turns away, walking away to the road ahead.

Unbeknownst to him, his silver haired friend picks up one of the zinnias, and so do the wielders from the past who stand behind the silver head.

_“Thank you, friend.”_

Had heard the voice, Ventus whirls around. No one. He could only see the bouquets resting in front of the keyblade shaped board he planted. He shrugs it off and keeps walking to the next destination.

**.....**

As they draw closer to the crossroad he’s been to, Ven asked Chirithy to get rocks while he settles the board in the middle of crossroad. He bends down and put two bouquets in front of it. These flowers aren't the same flowers as before.

The first flower arrangement is red spider lily. In flower language, it means never to meet again, lost memory, or abandonment – seems to be suitable to the Foretellers and these wielders. How befitting it is as funeral flower for those who died in such devastating war.

The second is a bouquet of _aster tataricus_ that Xion had recommended him – meant remembrance. He regrets for forgetting the Foretellers, the keyblade wielders, and… the war.

He still don't understand why. Why some histories are meant to be kept in the dark?

The mistakes of the Foretellers should be learnt so that the next generation wouldn’t repeat them. Isn’t that how history usually works? Why forget them in the first place? To cease all of the hurt? To make sure it had never happened?

Sure, those memories are buried and forgotten, but it doesn’t change the fact that it has happened nor the hurt is erased.

Maybe that’s why… _those_ regret lingers inside him, not only the regret of leaving everyone behind.

Why did he and the others do **that**?

Regardless, it must not be forgotten, for that it will be valuable lesson for the next generation.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He wondered to whom he addressed it to. His Chirithy who fully recalls the incident knew – he is apologizing to those he should have protected.

After some quite time of contemplation, Ventus stands up, still lowers his head – sighs. “I should have brought white chrysanthemum or white stargazer lilies.”

“I guess you can do that next time.” The Spirit bounces to gain its wielder’s attention.

“…yeah.”

Ven smiles and pets his Dream Eater between its ears. He glances the wooden board and the flower for the last time. This place feels like a real Graveyard than the last time he was here. He tries to hide the pain but no avail. At least, he lets his tears out not repressing them.

He exhales before taking his leave. His left hand wipes the tears on his face.

“Let’s go back Chirithy.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ven doesn’t know Lauriam and other Dandelions survivors are still alive in this fic.  
\- Sorry if zinnia’s flower language hurt you.  
\- White chrysanthemum (in Europe) or white stargazer lilies are also considered as funeral flowers. But I choose Tatarian Aster to parallel it with Ventus thought of the history that shouldn't have been forgotten and contrast to Red Spider Lillies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This chapter is only for joke purposes. Sorry. Even it doesn't have any important thing to the plot, I’m only doing this for fun. Before you read the content of this chapter, I sincerely apologize.

Ventus, bents down in the middle of the crossroad, fixes his gaze to the flowers and its meaning according to the books he read on the other day.

Different cultures, different meaning.

Yet, he uses them to express his feeling through the meaning of the flower. He wonders if these dead people know what they mean.

The blond shakes his head in attempt to get rid of the thought._ ‘It is not like the dead can comment about it.’_

His eyes focus on both flowers – red spider lilies and _aster tataricus_. Red spider lilies are often used at funeral in some culture. _Aster tataricus_, even not assumed to be funeral or death flower (at least to Ven), means “I won’t forget you.” As if it is directed to the dead, or as in this case, to those Ven had forgotten.

However what intrigues him the most is…

“Death, huh? I wonder how it feels like.” He mutters under his breath. He recalls how Jiminy, Kairi or Sora put it. That is until Sora brought them back. The blond wonders whether they had died. Then his thoughts shifts to the wielders cutting down those who were friends, including the Foretellers. _‘How do they feel back then?’ _ he sighs. “Oh well, it’s not like I can ask the dead about it.” He said out loud all of sudden (which confuses Chirithy at first).

_“Quit telling everyone we’re dead!”_ multiple voices ring in Ventus’s ears. He jolts then stands up and whirls around.

No one’s there.

Chirithy heard it as well. However, the bipedal cat believes that it was just hallucination. After all, it wouldn't be weird to see some mirage in the barren-graveyard land.

_'Mirage, huh?'_ He hopes so.

He brushes it off then walks back to the route he’s been to.

Aside of his footsteps, he hears some murmurs in his ears. It gives him an eerie feeling. He feels his spine chill. He turns around and finds some Shadows. Summoning his Keyblade, he defeats them in no time.

Another murmur creeps in his ears.

_‘Probably, just some Heartless.’_ He shrugs, trying not to look back. _‘Or… this place is really haunted.’_

Okay… maybe he has just imagined it.

.

Ventus muttered under his breath, “And sometimes, I can still hear their voices.”

Hallucination. Imagination. Mirage. It probably is.

.

.

.

He doesn’t notice _**them**_, lucky them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take it that you're not surprised.
> 
> Also Disclaimer: I don't own that meme. (Why meme is an inspirator anyway? Usually people get inspired by either fanarts or other fics.)


End file.
